Xiomara and Alba
Xo & Alba is a mother-daughter relationship on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Andrea Navedo and Ivonne Coll. About Xiomara and Alba are two very different people, both in terms of character and generation. However, they share core values in life such as caring for family, standing your ground and standing up for what you believe is right – the latter of which may be the reason for their many conflicts, as they are both two very strong, stubborn and capable people. History Xiomara and Alba first appear as a classic example of a big generational gap between mother and daughter. Alba is supposedly more conservative, religious and judgmental, while Xo is free-spirited and sexually liberated. However, this drives a rift early on between the mother and daughter. It is unspecified when, as it is not implied that they were at odds when Xiomara's father, Mateo Villanueva, was still alive. But once Xiomara gets pregnant and gives birth to Jane, Xo's relationship with her mother is as strained as any teenage rebellion with the added pressure of raising a child together, and Xiomara never having a sense of independence from her parental home. Xiomara's lack of life experience as an independent adult leaves her somewhat stuck in the relationship she and Alba formed when Xo became a teen mother, and Alba, in turn, on many occasion over the course of the series, has trouble with or downright refuses to acknowledge Xiomara as a grown woman. Currently Alba and Xo run a sort of co-parenting household with Jane, who serves as the practical backbone. This co-parenting sometimes leads to a divided household, Jane siding with either 'parent' or way of thinking, mostly Alba's at the beginning of the series. Xiomara proves herself time and again as a capable mother, but at times reverts to teenage behavior both due to lack of experience, latent rebellion at Alba's constant disapproval of her lifestyle and, perhaps, fear of growing up. Many of the two women's conflicts arise when Rogelio re-enters Xiomara's life and they begin to develop a serious romance. Alba tends to make little quips here and there about Xiomara's lack of maturity, which hurt Xiomara, but their dynamic is not altered. When Xo finds out that Alba slept with Pablo before she got together with and married Mateo Villanueva, Xiomara is livid at the shame she has lived with her entire life, courtesy of her mother, and calls Alba a hypocrite. For once, Jane tells her grandmother that Xiomara is right and goes to comfort her mother. Alba gives Xiomara a heartfelt apology and Xiomara accepts it, leaving the two women with a new stepping-stone for the future of their relationship.Chapter Thirty-Six Trivia *They are mother and daughter. *A lot of the mannerisms and mindset of Alba, Ivonne Coll takes from her own mother, who passed away at 91 in July 2015.Jane the Virgin’s Moms on How Their Moms Influence Their Characters (November 2015) Photos 94xalba.jpg|Chapter Ninety-Four 90xalba.jpg|Chapter Ninety 71moms.jpg|Chapter Seventy-One 71xalba.jpg|Chapter Seventy-One 50xalba.jpeg|Chapter Fifty Chapter 49.jpg|Chapter Forty-Nine 46xalba.jpeg|Chapter Forty-Six 214xalba.png|Chapter Thirty-Six 214laughing.png|Chapter Thirty-Six 28xalba.png|Chapter Twenty-Eight 25xalba.png|Chapter Twenty-Five xalba.gif|Chapter Twenty-Seven Notes and references Category:Relationships Category:Family